A Reason Not To Kill
by NiklausBarbie
Summary: Sam Winchester is visiting the Gilbert house on a mission to help Elena dealing with something supernatural. The problem turns out to be Elena herself... Samlena fic, TVD/SPN.


_Notes: The story takes place right after the season 3 ending of The Vampire Diaries. Late evening. Elena is transitioning into a vampire and Sam Winchester is sent to the place by Bonnie, being told Elena needs help with something supernatural - that is coping with being a vampire. Sam is of course not aware of that.  
_

_My very first TVD/SPN crossover. I hope you'll like it!_  
_Comments are very welcome!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything of The Vampire Diaries or Supernatural.  
_

* * *

**A Reason Not To Kill**

* * *

"Hello. And you are...?"

Elena Gilbert had just opened the door. Her own eyes met another pair, chestnut brown like hers, kind, nicely framed by dark, slightly wavy hair. Those were the eyes of Sam Winchester. Elena smiled.

"You must be Elena. I'm Sam. A friend of Bonnie. She told me you had supernatural issues and that you need help dealing with them."

Sam stepped towards the open door. Elena was guarding in the middle of it; embarrassed, insecure yet strong, following his every move.

"Can I come in? Tell me more about what I can do for you."

"Do you have an ID, anything? I won't let a stranger inside just like this."

He showed a plastic card to her. A second later Elena noticed a big brown paper bag next to Sam's feet.

"Uhm, what is that?"

Sam let out a smile, slightly parting his lips in laughter.

"Salt. It keeps the demons away from this house, and gives us permission to talk without being overheard by supernatural beings. Maybe I should mention I'm a hunter."

Struck by fear, Elena tried to stay calm. - Damn you, Bonnie. You wanted me to cope with being a vampire, yet you send this ghost buster pizza guy who wants to... kill me! Why?

"Ah, I don't think we need it. Takes just too much time and effort to clean it up. I mean there's nothing strange in this house anyway."

The hunter noticed that "young miss Gilbert" was shaking remarkably.

"Everything all right, Elena?"

- I just came home from a night in hospital, my head aches and I feel hungry all the time. Ugh, she thought.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just cold outside. Come in."

Sam's hand reached out to grip the bag of salt. Elena put her own hand on his. She was incredibly fast, strong. He found himself being both amazed yet terrified.

"As I said; if you leave the salt right where it is, so I won't have to clean it up all by myself."

"Deal".

Sam felt as if he were alone in the Gilbert house. Although Elena was walking a few steps before him, those furnished walls screamed silence and emptiness. Perhaps he was alone in an abandoned place?

"Have a seat. Want some snacks? I have chocolate chip cookies."

"Would be nice, thanks Elena."

They sat down at the table. Sam enjoyed a cookie while Elena prepared some coffee.

"So.. Help yourself! Sorry about being rude outside. I never know how to act with strangers."

The boy smiled at her. She poured him a cup of coffee, put it on the table and went back to her own place on the chair at the opposite side. Her part of the table remained empty.

"Don't you want something to eat?"

"No. I'm not feeling very well. Just came home from the hospital."

"Then you _should _have something. Here, have a cookie."

Elena's face turned strangely pale. She was shivering. Tears dwelled up in her eyes. Sam watched her put a hand on the forehead. Strange. Was she ill?

"I'm not hungry."

"It's okay. Tell me. I mean you no harm. Bonnie sent me here to help."

She nodded, dried her eyes.

"I was in a car accident at Wickery Bridge. Drowned. I guess it's a miracle I'm still alive."

"I see. You should be glad. So what's the problem?"

Elena suddenly started sobbing. As a true gentleman, Sam moved closer to give her a comforting hug.

"It's alright. I'm here, you're safe."

She continued crying. He pulled her closer in a short hug.

"Don't cry. You survived. There's no reason for sadness", Sam said with his hands on her cheekbones, eyes on her pale face.

Elena looked down, avoiding his gaze. She watched his wrists. As his perfume reached her nostrils; she sniffed intensely and Sam could see black veins framing a pair of red, evil eyes in front of him. He quickly reacted and pulled back from the crying vampire girl.

"What the hell! _No!_"

Elena had instantly returned to her human-like form. The next moment a gun was pointing at her. In the other hand Sam held a stake.

"Are you going to _kill_ me? No, stop it!"

"You revealed your true form to me. You're a vampire. This is my job; killing demons. Give me one good reason for why I _shouldn't do the same with you_."

He moved closer, made Elena's back hit the wall. She crouched, trying to make herself escape from his violent hold on her. This would be the end for sure…

"_Let go of me!_"

"No. You're no better."

"I'll tell you the truth, just don't kill me!"

Sam's grip tightened, he took a deep breath. She felt the stake against her skin. Close to the heart. _End her._

Elena looked up at Sam's stone-cold face. Her doe eyes were begging for mercy. Those were caring, selfless, warm eyes.

Do it. Free her soul from earthly misery. Use the stake. _Push, you coward!_

Something was holding him back. All of a sudden Sam groaned and jumped back from his bait.

"I can't do this."

"What?"

"My job. Kill you. But you _sure as hell_ shouldn't be walking on the bright side anymore."

"Listen, Sam. I needed to die to save my friends. Yet it turned out I died with vampire blood in my system. I'm still transitioning."

"You _died_ to save your friends? Are you insane?"

"Well I died to save the originals. If an original dies, so does my vampire friends."

"The originals?"

"The vampires from which all vampires are created. If one dies, the entire bloodline of sired souls goes with them. And my best friends happen to be vampires, turned from Klaus' bloodline."

"Never heard of him."

"Well you haven't missed anythi... Ouch!"

Elena put her hands on the stomach. It pained her. Sam stayed paralyzed, watching. Never in his life he had witnessed or felt something like he did right now.

"I'm dying. I need more blood to complete the transition," Elena said, with tears in her eyes.

"That's not the way it's supposed to be. I won't let you do this!"

Sam focused. He really focused. Screamed at the girl, wanting to use his authority to make her understand what she should do. He was angry. The whole thing was vulgar, a seventeen year-old girl sacrificing herself, insisting on becoming a vampire.

"If I die, my brother will be without parental figures. My friends will lose me and.. ouch... ah..!"

Her chest hurt. This was the last piece of her soul, ready to go to sleep forever.

"Sam.. help me.."

"I'm sorry. I can't. It's for the best."

"Please..."

Elena fell forward, collapsed in Sam's arms. Anger turned into desperation. Elena Gilbert was dying in his arms, he had to let it happen.

Don't resist, don't do anything stupid, don't feel. Sam, just don't _feel_!

She was still breathing, although infrequently. The boy caressed a pale, satin cheek. Damn, she was incredibly beautiful. Skin soft as silk against his fingertips…

_Too late_. Feelings were all over the place, making it impossible even for Sam Winchester not to let them take over.

Should he really let her die? For an instant he could imagine being the lucky guy who would lead her through hard times; laughing, smiling, sharing a kiss... No, this was a step too far!

Death was coming through. This was not a proper moment for thoughts of beauty. But something was tricking the hunter's senses.

Elena's eyes opened slightly, gazing into Sam's. A strange sound came from the girl's throat.

"Help me... _Sam_..."

As her head tilted sideways and she abruptly stopped breathing, Sam's senses immediately returned to normal, letting go of the dreamy state.

She was dead.

Sam looked around the room, terrified, wanting to do something. Wanting to _wake her_. This was exactly the part that Sam's hunter side feared the most…

"_Elena! No!_"

He could do nothing but watch Elena's lifeless body lying in his arms.

Sam then inspected his hands. The wrist. Maybe it could be just in time...

Desperately he called her name as he held the right wrist against her mouth.

"Elena, drink."

He shook her. Felt a pair of teeth breaking through the skin as he tried not to scream in pain.

Elena drank all that she needed to recover. Sam passed out. When ready, Elena rose, carried Sam to the couch and fed him some of her healing blood. Her strength was surprising.

She then sat on the couch with his head on her lap, gently stroking his hair, every now and then touching his lower lip like a parent playing with a baby.

During her first minute as a vampire Elena had saved a full-grown man who wanted to rip her bones apart.

He had been trying to end her. Send her back to the rightful place. But she was not afraid. She was a_ heroine_.

Warmth was flowing all through her veins, rushing, filling up her whole being. Elena was in love. Again. She could not wait for the moment he would open his eyes and make her feel alive again…

Supernatural warrior princess Elena Gilbert. No, not a warrior. She was an uncotrollable force.

Vampire princess Elena Gilbert. Heroine from the afterlife, in love with a hunter named Sam Winchester.

Sucked into a love destined to be a crucial game of death for both of them. Doomed from their first meeting.


End file.
